rockfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aerosmith
Aerosmith es una legendaria banda de rock formada en Estados Unidos. Fue creada a principios de los 70 por Steven Tyler (voz, teclado y armónica), Joe Perry (guitarra y coros), Brad Whitford (guitarra), Tom Hamilton (bajo) y Joey Kramer (batería). Historia La banda empezó a formarse cuando Steven Tyler formó "The Strangers", en 1964, en Sunapee, un pequeño pueblo de New Hampshire, donde tocaba la batería. Poco después, el nombre del grupo pasó a ser "Chain Reaction". Tocaban temas compuestos por Steven y hacían versiones de temas de The Beatles y de The Rolling Stones. Entre 1967 y 1969 graban un par de sencillos y hacen pequeños trabajos de teloneo para grupos como los Yardbirds y los Beach Boys. Finalmente, en 1970, se unen a la banda Joe Perry y Tom Hamilton, que formaban parte del grupo "Jam Band", con el que interpretaban temas de blues. De esta manera surgió una banda con un nuevo nombre: Aerosmith. El grupo lo completaban Brad Whitford, en la guitarra y Joey Kramer en la batería. El estilo era una mezcla de rock y blues con su imagen de niños malos. Tras darse a conocer en locales nocturnos de Boston, en 1973 presentaron su primer Lp titulado simplemente Aerosmith (1973), un buen álbum producido por Adrian Barber que contenía temas como "Dream on", "Mama Kin", "One Way Street" y "Walkin' The Dog". Sus interpretaciones en vivo teloneando a bandas como los Kinks o Mott the Hoople iban colocando su nombre entre los buenos aficionados al rock. En 1974 publicaron su segundo disco grande, Get Your Wings, que incluía canciones como "Train Kept a Rollin'", "Lord of the Thighs", "Same Old Song and Dance" o "Seasons Of Wither". Este trabajo, que supuso un gran avance comercial con respecto a su primera entrega, contó por primera vez con la labor del productor Jack Douglas y del ingeniero de sonido Jay Messina. Su llegada al estrellato musical vendría determinada por la publicación de Toys In The Attic (1975), un extraordinario álbum, considerado como uno de los mejores álbumes de la historia de la música rock, llegando a ser disco de diamante; marcado por su éxito "Walk this Way" y por otros espléndidos temas como "Sweet Emotion", "Toys in the Attic" o "Uncle Salty". Este ascenso en su status estelar provocó la reedición de su primer sencillo, la balada "Dream On", que logró entrar entre los singles más vendidos de la época. Subidos al carro de la fama y en un momento de gran inspiración, presentaron otro magistral disco, Rocks (1976), nuevamente bajo la producción de Jack Douglas. Piezas como "Back in the Saddle", "Last Child", "Combination" o "Sick as a Dog" son elementos integrantes de un Lp fundamental. Los discos posteriores no lograron complacer las expectativas de los fans, debido principalmente a la adicción a las drogas y al alcohol, y por las disputas por parte de Steven Tyler y Joe Perry (los demás integrantes de la banda consumían, pero en menor medida). Fue debido a esto que los trabajos posteriores no resultaron tan consumados, y esto a raiz de las reyertas entre los dos líderes del grupo. Discografía :*''Aerosmith 1973 :*''Get Your Wings 1974 :*''Toys In The Attic 1975 :*''Rocks 1976 :*''Draw The Line 1977 :*''Live! Bootleg (En directo) 1978 :*''Night In The Ruts 1979 :*''Greatest Hits (Recopilatorio) 1980 :*''Rock In A Hard Place 1982 :*''Done With Mirrors 1985 :*''Classics Live (En directo) 1986 :*''Classics Live II (En directo) 1986 :*''Permanent Vacation 1987 :*''Gems (Recopilatorio) 1988 :*''Pump 1989 :*''Pandora's Box 1991 :*''Get A Grip 1993 :*''Big Ones (Recopilatorio) 1994 :*''Nine Lives 1997 :*''A Little South Of Sanity (En directo) 1998 :*''Just Push Play 2001 :*''Young Lust: The Aerosmith Anthology (Recopilatorio) 2001 :*''O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits (Recopilatorio) 2002 :*''Honkin' On Bobo 2004 :*''Rockin' The Joint (En directo) 2005 :*''Devil's Got a New Disguise (Recopilatorio) 2006 :*''Gold Collection (Recopilatorio) 2008